


Mama Katsuki Appreciation

by Moskovie



Series: American Holidays with Katsuki-Nikiforovs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I'm rrly late), Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clumsy Gays, Family Fluff, Fluff, I love how there is a tag for that, Let's get mildly emotional!, M/M, Mother's Day, Other, Short & Sweet, Some Plot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moskovie/pseuds/Moskovie
Summary: (I meant to post this so long ago, where has the time gone?)Mama Katsuki awaits a phone call from her beloved son, who, even as the day is almost at it's end has not called yet. And on Mother's Day of all days. Though sometimes waiting leads to bigger and better surprises.





	Mama Katsuki Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Screeching. I was looking through old fics and I realized I never posted this one. AND IT WAS FOR MOTHER'S DAY! I am mentally kicking myself and I'd figured I put it up right now rather than wait til next year. I have the brain of Viktor, that is, if Viktor was a goldfish. 
> 
> But here it is anyway. 
> 
> Also it is not beta'd. I would ask my useless sibling but they can't find the difference between Your and You're.  
> To make this even more tragic, they're older than me.

Hiroko Katsuki stares at the inn’s silent phone. She was direly hoping that time changes between Russia and Japan didn’t make Yuuri miss Mother’s day. Maybe it was a bit selfish of her as a mother to await a phone call from her son, but until today she had never missed a call from him on Mother’s day, not even when he was in college. 

 

Perhaps they were celebrating with Vicchan’s parents and it just slipped his mind. 

 

Hiroko continued to wait throughout the day, cleaning up around Yuu-Topia and doing some late-in-the-day grocery shopping. 

 

Morning slipped into afternoon, and afternoon slipped into evening. She hoped everything was alright. 

 

“Has Yuuri called you yet?” Mari inquired holding a laundry basket and leaning her hip against the doorframe. 

 

“Ah no, not yet.”

 

“That’s really weird, do you think they’re alright? Or do you think Viktor made Yuuri think he’s too good to wish his mom a happy Mother’s day?”

 

“No, no, I don’t believe Vicchan would do that, I do hope they’re alright, what is the time difference like in Russia?”

 

“Six hours ahead of us.” 

 

“It would be around midnight there then, hmm, maybe he did forget.” 

 

“Sorry about that Mom, if it makes you feel any better, Happy Mother’s Day...Again”

 

“Thank you honey.” 

 

It was only as Hiroko was locking up the inn for the night did Yuuri and Viktor trip over themselves trying to make it into the door at the last moment. Viktor landed sideways on top of Yuuri and Yuuri let out a the very distressed sound of being landed on by your fiancé. 

 

“Oh!” Hiroko looked down at the boys at her feet who were groaning in attempt to get up, their luggages were on their sides on the ground, abandoned outside. 

 

“Happy Mother’s Day Mom!” Yuuri stood up finally and leaped straight into his mother’s arms. He was already a mess of tears. As was Viktor. The man in question went to grab the suitcases from outside when a hand reached out and pulled him into the group hug between Hiroko and Yuuri. 

 

“Happy Mother’s Day as well Mama Katsuki!” Viktor sobbed into the supportive woman’s shoulder. “Thank you for everything and thank you for making Yuuri.” 

 

Hiroko laughed “Of course!" 

 

She surveyed her son and his lover. Over the off season Yuuri had gained weight again and his hair looked freshly cut. Viktor on the other hand, looked way too pale and skinny and his hair was nearly past his shoulders. 

 

“Dear boy! You look like a mess, taking care of my Yuuri but not yourself I see!” Hiroko huffed and dragged the couple to the kitchen. They grabbed their suitcases and would take them to one of their rooms later, or Mari would.  "Yakov is making me work twice as much as everyone else. All because I took a season off for my Yuuri!" He pouted. 

Yuuri laughed and grabbed his fiance's hand to give it a light kiss before letting it go again.

 

“Hey Mom let me help with the katsudon, it is your day after all.” Yuuri piped up touching a gentle hand to his mother’s shoulder. 

 

“Oooh Ooh me too!” Viktor chirped and ran after the Katsuki’s. 

 

They ended up making a mess of Katsudon ingredients that they spent another half-hour cleaning up and then finally sitting down together to eat their masterpieces. 

 

Viktor gobbled it down like he always did, Yuuri picked at his, obviously self-conscious, but Viktor still took chopsticks to his lips and made him eat it. But ended up eating the rest of Yuuri’s anyway. I mean, he didn’t want it to go to waste. 

 

Hiroko chuckled at their actions. “You know a call would have been enough, you two didn’t have to fly all the way out here.”

 

“Of course we did! Mama Katsuki you are Yuuri’s mother and you are important and we are here for that reason.” Viktor stated matter-of-factly. 

 

“Awee, thank you so much dear, it means a lot.” 

 

“Plus you’re the best mother I’ve ever had.” Viktor suddenly looked to his empty bowl, like he was remembering something rough. Yuuri looked sympathetic. But Viktor put back on his heart-shaped smile and and made his way around the table to lock Hiroko in Viktor’s big ‘mishka-hug’. (Bear-hug)

 

“We also have a present for you!” Viktor said excitedly. Yuuri turned visibly red. 

 

“Oh goodness, you two flying out here was already a wonderful present, what more could you have gotten for me?” She chuckled and turned her attention to Yuuri was was beginning to pull something out of his backpack. 

 

Again, Viktor crawled around the table, but to Yuuri this time, to sit directly in his lap. He made another sound signaling ‘my fiancé just sat on me,  _ again _ ’. 

 

“My god Viktor, you may be a bag of bones but you are seriously going to kill me.” They laughed together. Hiroko smiled, she knew her son wasn’t used to having someone who would love him for him, no matter what. Viktor had never seemed to see anything wrong with Yuuri at all and overlooked all of his flaws, it warmed the Japanese woman’s heart. 

 

“Um, anyway. I was telling Viktor about that time you told me you started planning our wedding the day after he came to Hasetsu--” He paused to slide the paper over to his mother. Viktor was giggling at the remembrance of the story. “And I know that you’ve always wanted someone good for me. So, we sort of did this on impulse, um-but-” He cut himself off. 

 

Hiroko scanned over the paper and brought a hand to her mouth, and the other to take her glasses off of her face. 

 

The paper was a legal marriage certificate, Yuuri and Viktor was legally married and Hiroko was staring at the paper that said so. 

 

“Before coming here, we took a trip to France with Chris and he brought up the fact that gay marriage wasn’t legal in Russia or Japan, so we went to a little courthouse there and got married.” Viktor said it casually, but there was so much hidden emotion behind it. 

 

“So now you can plan our actual wedding and if someone tries to tell us off, they can’t because we have a legal marriage license!” Yuuri exclaimed and high-fived Viktor. 

 

Hiroko wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, “I’m thinking an April wedding, so there will be cherry blossoms, and Vicchan won’t complain about it being too hot.” He chuckled as hot tears poured out of her eyes. “I’m so glad the two of you are happy together, it’s all I could ever hope for my children.” 

 

“I love you so much Mom, thank you for being so supportive of my skating, and of Viktor and just raising me and--” He choked up a sob and leaned his forehead into Viktor’s shoulder, he was still sitting on his lap with his own tears running down his face. 

 

“I think this calls for another group hug.” Viktor sighed. And moved from Yuuri’s lap to hug Hiroko, dragging his legal husband along with him. 

“Oh my, this has gotten so emotional. But Yuuri dear, everything, no matter what, I would do all again.” 

 

Wiping his own tears, Viktor piped his voice up again, “I think we should have a party.”

 

“Bachelor party?” Hiroko met Viktor’s eyes. 

 

“Yeah, but no separated bachelor parties, and lots of alcohol.” 

 

“Maybe tomorrow night Vicchan, you two should sleep now, jet-lag and all, I do know how cranky my son can get.” 

 

“Tell me about it.” The Russian agreed, and helped his mother-in-law to stand before placing a kiss on her cheek and bounding happily to get his and Yuuri’s suitcases. His face was still red from tears. 

 

“Goodnight Mom, I hope we weren’t too late for Mother’s Day.”

 

“Not at all, honey, you made it just in time to make it the best one yet.” The pair hugged as Yuuri met his husband at the stairs. He was talking idly with Mari, she probably eavesdropped. 

 

“Also you boys!” Hiroko called up the stairs, all attention was turned to her, “You better give me grandchildren!” Viktor and Yuuri turned red and Mari’s laughter probably woke all of Hasetsu. 

 

In the end, Yuuri and Viktor have not ceased to surprise her once again and made it the best Mother’s Day ever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so late I want to throw myself into a concrete wall. 
> 
> But I'm thinking of making a holiday series? Starting with this one, and then I just write fics for all of the American holidays that I know of.


End file.
